Jace and Clary - A Week Alone
by Georgia242
Summary: Everyone ha gone to Idris but Jace and Clary chose to saty at the Institute. Who knows what they could get up to? Sorry tis is my first ever fanfiction story and I need to know if its any good or not. Jace and Clary LEMON! Definetely rated M. Hope you enjoy!


Jace and Clary are alone all week at the Institute as everyone else has gone to Idris. Things get a little busy. Sorry I'm not very good at summary's and this is my first ever story on here. Hope its good. Definitely rated M. For over 18 year olds only.

Okay so sorry but this is my first ever story I've put on here and it's the first ever story about Jace and Clary that I have ever written. I just want an idea of what level my writing is at at the moment. I'm sorry if it's rubbish but I really have tried my best. Please be brutally honest in the comments, I really need some honest feedback. Also, I am English, so sorry to any American that read this, just keep remembering that trousers are pants and pants are panties. I don't know if you struggle to remember this but I definitely do. I decided I would do it from Jace's point of view because he never has his view shown, it's always Clary and I wanted to try writing about sex for the opposite sex to me. (I'm a girl). Also, sorry it's not very long but there will be more chapters, I'm hoping for one of every day of the week that they are together for, but I need to know if this was any good or not.

A Week Alone - A Jace and Clary Lemon

Chapter 1 - Finally, You're Home JPOV

I was layed on my bed, completely unrelaxed, just thinking about her. Her voice, her laugh, her blush, her freckles, her hair, her perfectness. I just kept imagining these things and then I wandered what she was doing. Isabelle said she would take her to Alec's lesson on Shadowhunting history before they all left tomorrow. I kept thinking of the week we will have alone and I just want everyone to leave. I know that's selfish, but it's true. I also couldn't wait for her to get back. I always feel empty when she's not around. "Come on Clary" I say out loud without realising, get back soon.

"Heya, sorry I didn-" the second I saw her I jumped off of my bed and ran to kiss her. It was a long passionate kiss. I licked her lip and gently bit down on it. She gently moaned and our tongues smashed against each others at once, fighting for dominance. I won like I did every time and I kept kissing her like my life depended on it. We broke the kiss after a very long time of no oxygen and I began to kiss her jawline, slowly moving down her neck. I nibbled and kissed and sucked on her skin, not thinking straight because of the euphoria she made me feel whenever we touched. I very lightly licked along her collarbone and she bit her lip and moaned. Her moan turned me on so much and I then realised I already had a semi. I picked her up and lied her down on my bed. I lied down on top of her and I worked my way back up to her lips. She gently tugged at my t-shirt and I ripped it off. She moaned again at that and I felt myself get harder. She then pulled her t-shirt off and started stroking my chest. Without thinking, I undid her bra and passionately kissed her lips whilst gently caressing her boobs with my hand. Her boobs were so perfect it was unbelievable. When I broke the kiss and gasped for air, I replaced my hand with my mouth. I started to slide my fingers slowly up her inner thighs and then I gently flicked her hard nipple with my tongue. She moaned deeply and I carried on, doing exactly the same to the other boob. I then got a bit distracted when I felt her toes pushing my trousers down and she caught my hip bone and then my hips bucked and I let out a low growl. Clary obviously knew what she had done, so whilst she continued to push my trousers down with her toes, she gently rubbed my hips with her fingers. "C, Clary. Please," She just smiled wickedly. "Have I found Jace Wayland's weak spot?" she asked and with that she gently tickled my hip bones again. Another growl escaped from me "Please, Clary don't" I begged and for a moment I thought she had ignored me, but instead she used her fingers to slide down my boxers, whilst I nibbled her ear lobe. She flung my boxers to the ground and she saw my rock hard length and I felt myself blush, which was mot like me at all, but it didn't matter because I was with Clary and I was completely myself around her. I slowly pushed my fingers up to reach her pants and I ripped them off. She gave a small gasp and I decided I would tease her a bit. I lined myself up and then dragged the tip of my length across her slit. "Uuuuuggghhh, Jaaaacce"  
"Yes Clary?"  
"Hurry up!"  
"Hurry up with what Clary?"  
"Get inside me. Now."  
With that, I thrust myself inside her and began to feel her walls clenching around my length. A deep moan rose up from within my chest and Clary responded with something similar. I kissed her roughly on the lips and poked my tongue through. "Jace" she moaned. I gently flicked her clit. "Jaaacce" I thrust harder and faster than I ever had before, really trying to hold back. "Ohhhhh Jaaace" Her body shook and clenched and we both came with a moan of each others name and I fell down next to her and gently kissed her lips. "I love you so much Clary."  
"I love you too Jace."  
We fell asleep like that. Wrapped up in each others arms.


End file.
